The invention relates to a container for liquid washing agent, including a main container body for receiving the washing agent and an opening for dispensing the washing agent.
In known containers for washing agents having a capacity of several liters, a distinction can be drawn between canisters that have a dispensing valve and containers having a pouring opening.
Canisters are generally very expensive and are usually only worthwhile in the case of large vessels. However, when put into operation by potential users, said canisters require a lot of space, and this makes them less attractive to users.
Containers having pouring openings generally have a standing base, which is arranged opposite the pouring opening. In order to be filled, the containers stand on the standing base and are filled from the top via said pouring opening.